Digimon A New Generation!
by XxxxFatalxxxLastxxxBreathxxxX
Summary: We all remember the Tamers right? well this is about there kids, join them as they face struggles just like there parents.


Hey there folks! my name is Terri Matsuki! daughter of Takato and Jeri, my hair is a short blondish-brown color and I have brown eyes. I'm short and have an average build and I'm a tomboy like my friend Risa. I usually wear a white shirt and black cargo kapris with my white and black sneaks, I also wear black fingerless gloves. Pretty bland right? well it's comfy to me. Oh! how could I forget? I also wear a cool pair of black and white goggles, yep goggles just like my dad did.

My all time favorite game is Digimon! Digimon means Digital Monsters, it's a really cool game! my mom and dad used to play it as kids. AND they even had there own real life digimon! how awesome is that? my parents were tamers! they even went to the digital world! my friends parents were tamers too which is pretty cool. But I always wondered if I would become a tamer? I mean my parents were so why can't I? I'm good enough!

Anyways some more about me like my bestest friend in the whole universe is Harry Wong! Harry and I have been friends since we were babies! sure he's a year older than me but he treats me like an equal. Harry is super smart and really fun to be with, he always makes me smile no matter what.. I guess I sorta OK really really like him! but he's soooooo cute! but I think he likes Risa. I mean I'm like a little sister to him...which blows because like I said I REALLY like him! I guess my crush started back in second grade when he defended me from the school bully, such a sweetie he is.

I don't care for his sister Haley though, she kinda mean to me. I mean she's always with Harry and is a total spoiled bratt! never happy unlees she gets her way. I know she knows I like Harry and it scares me because I'm afraid she'll tell him and Harry won't want to hang out with me anymore. Though, I doubt he'd do that because he's not like that. But Haleys still a nasty witch and I don't trust her, she so easily jealous it's not even funny! but she always nice to Risa and says that "She and Harry belong together," Risa knows about my crush on Harry to so she ignores Haley but still I cna't help but think Risa likes him!

Speaking of Risa she's a lot like me. She has long red hair and brown eyes, she's kind pale and skinny. Risa wears a red shirt with a broken black heart on it. She also wears jean kapris and red sneakers. She has two red wristbands and a pair of black sunglasses. Risa is like her mother, she can be mean and sarcastic most of the time but she does have this motherly side to her at times. Risa is also a flirt which worried me for many obvious reasons...but I don't think Risa like Harry...hopefully... I think she's into Kazu's son Kris.

Speaking of Kris I could tihnk of soo many words to describe him; Goofy, Clumsy, Freindly , Scatter-Brained. All in all Kris is a pretty cool guy, I mean he'll always have your back. Oh and NEVER mess iwth his best friend Kyle (Kenta's son) or he'll pummel is in mad love with Risa, seriously boys desperate. This ticks Hayley off because she obviously like him along with every other guy she comes across...

Now Kyle is extremley shy and weel a tad bit nerdish but he has the biggest heart! he gets bullied so much, I feel so bad for him. Kyle is the person you can always come to when you have a problem or need a shoulder to cry on. Everyone knows he likes Hayley, if she wasn't such a witch they'd be a cute couple.

Yep those are my friends (EXCLUDING HAYLEY!) Oh crap!I forgot someone very important...MY BROTHER!

Yes, I have a brother. His name is Jake and he's two years older than me (I'm twelve.) and he's such a girl magnent. Seriously he has a different girlfriend every week! Jake is really over protective of his "little baby sister" which is really annoying especially when I'm hanging out with Harry. Seriously dude? lay off I'm trying to make my move! just kidding...hehe. But despite the protectiveness he's the coolest big brother you could ask for!

So that's all you need to know, tune in next time for Digimon A new Generation!


End file.
